


Loubby trash

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: I started doing writing prompts on my Tumblr and ended up creating a complicates plot line so I'm thinking I might keep track on here(Includes tons of Loubby, angst, and stuff-)(Also the triplets/Webby are all around 16-18 in the events, I can't make up my mind about it)





	1. 73: "Oh, are you ticklish?"

“Oh, Are you ticklish?” Webby raised an eyebrow. Louie rolled his eyes and tried really hard to hide a smile.

“Psshhhhh, noooo," it was a blatant lie that he wasn’t proud of. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll have to add that to my list of ‘Louie Duck’s Biggest Secrets’ but maybe I should test my theory further…” She grinned mischievously and wiggled her fingers.

“No. No you should not,” Louie backed away.

“I’m… gonna… get you!!!!” Webby ran toward Louie, who bolted out of the room. They ran around for awhile, Louie always managing to be ahead of her. He turned a corner and Webby suddenly lost track of him. 

“Fine. You wanna do this the hard way? Fine, let’s do this the hard way,” Webby grinned and grabbed her night vision goggles out of the shelf of a drawer by her side. She turned it on and saw the heat signatures of his footsteps and followed them until she saw a whole mess of footsteps all mixed together. She groaned and followed one path until she ran into Huey.

“Webby? What are you doing with your goggles on?” He asked.

“I’m looking for Louie- Don’t ask me why!” She gave a nervous laugh. Huey raised an eyebrow with a grin.

“Alright… But i do know where he is. Follow me,” he walked and motioned for her to follow. Webby took off the goggles and followed him to a hallway. He put a finger to his bill in a silent notion. Webby nodded. She grabbed the door handle slowly and burst it open.

“Gottacha Louie!!!”

“Dude, you sold me out? how could you?” Louie looked at his brother, who shrugged and walked away.

“Huzzah! I have won, now prepare for tickles!” Webby laughed.

“I accept my defeat,” Louie chuckled and Webby began to tickle him until he collapsed on the floor from laughing uncontrollably. 

“That was a little fun,” Louie said.

“Alright, another secret for me,” Webby smiled at him.

“Guess so."


	2. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Face, Nice guy.... Wait-!!!"  
> Webby can't flirt

56:

“Are you flirting with me?” Louie said. Webby blushed a dark shade of red and fumbled around for the right words.

“I-I ummmm…. N-no? Yes? Gahhhhhh-” Webby covered her face with her hands. She heard Louie laughing and peeked out of her hands.

“Well I don’t know what your doing… But I think its cute,” Louie placed his hands in his pockets and gave his usual smile at her.

“Wait- really?” Webby put her hands down. 

“Sure, you’re a cute girl, you have a great personality, think your attempt at flirting is cute… But maybe I can help you make it… Smoother,” Louie grinned.

“Smoother?” Webby tilted her head. 

“Here, I’ll show you… Stand here and pretend you don’t know me,” he grabbed her and moved her aside. Webby nodded and stood like a soldier at attention. “Alright that’s… Close..? Okay now, I’m gonna flirt. You stand and act like you have never met me before, got I” he asked her. Webby nodded.

Louie walked five steps away and then turned around with a different persona than before. 

“Hey there… How you doing?” he gave his ever so famous sly grin again and Webby felt her heart flutter.

“Y-yes… I mean- shoot-!” Webby kicked the ground and Louie laughed. 

“Man, nevermind the flirting I think you’re fine all on your own. How about this: you and me go out to the diner and we’ll see how it goes?” he asked.

Webby gasped, “Llewellyn Duck, are you really asking me out… On a date?” Webby blushed more calmly this time, though Louie himself did not.

“I-I uh…. Yes..?”

“Good, I accept,” Webby said, grabbing him by the hand and running off.


End file.
